My mom Yang
by PittbullLover10
Summary: Not very good with these... So here goes nothing. This is a story of a girl, not just any girl the daughter of Yang Xiao Long. This tells her story as well with her friends and family... Main characters are in it as well as a few OCs. Hope you enjoy since this is my first fanfiction. I welcome reviews or anything but must be constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Title Here

By:PitbullLover10

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction. This is a RWBY fanfiction, but mostly based around Yang and OC's, dont' worry the other characters from teh show are here too. Hope you enjoy it.

This does not follow the storyline per say. However still takes place just before Beacon and during Beacon.

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY. OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH.** If only I did...

Let's start of with a young woman, a teenager to be exact. Her name is Yang Xiao Long, she is 16 (going on 17) and beautiful. She has long blonde hair, which she is VERY propective of and lilac eyes. However most people noticed mostly her breasts and other things. Guys wanted her and girls wanted to be her. Especially with her outfit that she wore that was very revealing. It was a brown short jacket, and with a yellow crop top with her fire heart emblem on it. A brown and white half skirt with black short shorts and long brown boots with orange socks and a grey scarf tied to her right leg. She also had a orange scarf around her neck.

Now, she was more then just looks and was strong to. Afterall she is a huntress in training at Signal. She lives in a world called Remnant, which is full of dark ceatures known as Grimm and the huntsmen and huntresses have fought them for as long as anyone can remember. However enough about this. Lets get back to Yang and her story shall we. It's also my story as well, but you'll understand more soon enough.

"Hey Ronin, whats up?" Yang asked her secret boyfriend. That's right folks Yang has a secret boyfriend. As you can see his name is Ronin. He is a faunas which is basically a human with animal traits. Ronin Sake is a wolf faunas which were very rare, only a handful were left in Remnant. He was 18 (going on 19) He has black hair with white tips and even his ears and tail have white tips as well. (I know faunas have only one trait.)

Ronin looked at Yang and said "Nothing much Yang. But i was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight?" She smiled and him and thought for a moment and said "sure, why not. I just have to make sure Ruby will be good for the night before I leave." Ronin pulled her in and kissed passionately, and she returned it with just as much passion. Passion isn't even the word for their relationship, they may not know it but their relationship is not about love it's about lust. That lust is gunna get them in trouble VERY quickly.

Sorry this is short, but I'm trying to get a feel for it. I started this story a few times and could never got it right. I usually wrote it in a notebook and wouldn't let anyone read it. However, I'm feeling brave and giving this a try. Updates may not be very often but I WILL update. Review, comment, and favorite. Thank guys!

Yang: Come on Jen you can do better!

Yang get out of here

Yang: Nah, Think I'm gunna do this often to you. I wanna see what happens to me and my beau.

Ronin: Oh, me too. This should be fun *High fives Yang*

Ugh you too Ronin... Oh well. Farewell all

PitbullLover10


	2. Chapter 2

My mom Yang

Hello all, I'm back. I needed a few days to figure out how to continue. I was getting some advice from a friend too. However I'm going to ask what you guys think of my into and outro since he thinks I don't need it. Leave it in the reviews.

Yang: Oh come on, how could they not like it? I mean I'm here after all.

Not everyone likes this. Besides I write for the fans not us.

Yang: Fine fine, but I wanna see what happens next. Get to writing.

I am I am. Aren't you gunna say something Ronin I see you smirking.

Ronin: Well, no you guys said it all.

Alright so enjoy

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY. ROOSTER TEETH OWNS.** I wish I did, it would be soooo different.

So Yang goes back home to find Ruby with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "Rubes, you know you'll spoil your dinner." she said to her. Ruby looked up at her with her silver eyes and puted "Aw, but Yang I LOVE cookies." Yang chuckled as she ruffled her younger sister hair and took the cookies and milk away.

Ruby Rose is her name. She's two years young then Yang. They also were half sisters, they have the same father but different mothers. Ruby had short dark brown almost black hair with red tips and silver eyes. She wore a black and red combat skirt with black and red boots and a red cloak. Most would dare call her adorable but she used a very deadly weapon cause like her sister she wants to be a huntress.

Back to the story of course. Yang brought Ruby her dinner and told her she's going out and wouldn't be back to either real late or the next day so she had to behave herself. As she ate she nodded, Yang then walked out the door with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see Ronin again. They always had a good time together.

After driving for what seemed like forever on Bumblebee and got to the party from the sddress Ronin gave her. She got off the bike took off her helmet and went up to the house and walked in. The music was loud and the people were loud. This was definately her scene, she relished it all. The lights, the sounds, the people, the drinks.

She looked for Ronin and found him near the food waiting for her. He had a big grin on his face as did Yang. They both knew what was gunna happen, they both wanted it. However that was gunna have to wait, it was time for them to enjoy the party and drink to their hearts content. They were afterall young and stupid as some would say.

After quite a few drinks Ronin and Yang were completely drunk and decided to go up to one of the bedrooms. They barely made it to the closest room and went in and locked the door behind them. Next thing Ronin knew Yang pressed her lips against his and the were kissing passionately, each of their toungues exploring their mouths. Within minutes all their clothes were off and well, you know the rest.

The next day Yang was up first with a raging hangover. She looked at the time and it was 10 am. She jumped out of bed got dressed and ran home before Ronin had a chance to wake up. Her dad Taiyang was gunna kill her. That was an understatment, he killed her twice over. I won't talk about it though, it's too horrible! (Not that it's intersting anyways.)

After being grounded for a month was over finally she was allowed out again. First thing she did was go see Ronin, but she couldn't find him. All she found was a note that made her cry. He had left because the White Fang needed him else where. She knew he was in the White Fang but she loved bad boys sadly. Her tears weren't of saddness they were of anger. She felt used, and abandonded, she felt betrayed.

Soon, Yang was going to be in for quite the surprise. And not the best kind for a girl her age. We are getting closer to where I come in. I'm so excited.

Well, that's it for this one. I must say it's a bit longer but oh well.

Yang: Well damn Jen. Not sure how to feel about this. You make me seem like a party animal.

Now Yang, you're not. Just for this story it happens to seem this way.

Ronin: I don't know I would have done that differently.

Shut up Ronin no one asked you.

Anyways. Review, favorite and what not. Also I might make a separate thing for a lemon for this story if you want between Ronin and Yang from the party. Let me know if you want it. Later folks

PitbullLover10


	3. Chapter 3

My Mom Yang

Hello again, can't believe I'm going to update two days in a row.

Yang: That's a bit of a shock even for me.

Quiet you!

Ronin: Behave ladies, after all we both know that Jen is busy with her new boyfriend, new house, and what not.

Yang; Yeah, yeah, excuses. Get to writing young lady!

Yes Ma'am Yang Ma'am. Hey wait, I'm older than you!

Yang; *Runs away laughing*

Get back her now! *As I say running after Yang*

Anyways, here's the next part of the story. Again sorry it's soo bad I'm trying. I hope I write a little better as I go on.

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY. ROOSTER TEETH DOES!** Boy do I wish I did though. I'd be RICH! RICH I TELL YOU MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll stop now.

It's been a month since Yang found Ronin's note and she's still feeling the pain of it. However, she always put a smile on her face for her as she said "adorable and innocent baby sister." Though, it's starting to get increasingly difficult because she's been getting sick every morning and being a bit moody for no reason. She looked at her calendar and paled at the sight. Yang noticed she was late, like two months late, this is not good.

She began to worry, and for good reason. So Yang ran to the store and grabbed a few things and ran abck home and locked herself in the bathroom. She opened the bag and pulled out the test she bought (play dramatic music here). She read the directions and did as it said. As she waited she began to cry. "How could i be so stupid?" she said to herself. Yang for the second time in her life was scared. The first when she was a little girl and her uncle Qrow saved her and Ruby. (If you saw the show you know what I'm talking about)

After several minutes it was time to check the test. Yang picked it up in her hand and with one eye open and the other closed she looked at it. Her Lilac eye started at it since it was all she could do. Her jaw dropped as she dropped the test. It read positive, Yang Xiao Long is pregnant. She stood there in shock until she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yang you ok in there? You've been in there a while and I need to gooooo!" It was Ruby. "Oh Oum, how to tell Ruby... And dad!" Yang thought to herself. She quickly cleaned up everything and opened the door to her sister and said "Yeah sorry Rubes go ahead." And quickly went to her room. "What am I going to do? I don't know how to be a mother. I'm only gunna be 17 and I'm gunna be going to Beacon to be a huntress." she tought to herself.

Little did Yang realize she forgot s little something in the bathroom and Ruby found it. "Yang, let me in." Ruby said. Yang got up and let Ruby in her room. Once she was in she sat on Yang bed and held up the test and asked "Yang, is this yours?" All Yang could do was look down and say in defeat "Yes, it's mine." Ruby stared at her older sister. The one who has cared for her since her mother Summer Rose went missing on a mission. The older sister she kind of thought of as a mother figure to her. The older sister who is now pregnant, and seem generally afraid.

Ruby jumped up and hugged Yang, all Yang could do was hug back and cry a little. "Don't worry sis, we'll get through this togther. After all you'll be THE best mom. You did raise me pretty much right? And look how i turned out." Ruby said to her with a smile. Yang pulled back a bit and smailed back at her younger sister. She then thought to ehrself she was right, she could do it.

Now, to tell her father... (Dramatic music here)

That's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Yang: Hey Jen, come here. I promise not to hurt you

*steps further away from Yang* Ummm, no I'm good.

Yang: *Tries to grab me as I bolt* You made me pregnant?!

Ronin: *Gulps* Oh boy... I guess I'll say it since Jen and Yang are busy. So Favorite, Review Subscribe and what not... I better help Jen before Yang kills her. *Runs after them*

*As I'm still running* HEELPP! bye guys


	4. Chapter 4

My mom Yang

Hello Everyone. I'm back. I can't believe it three days in a row.

 _Yang; Don't get use to it._

I would yell at her but she is right. I'm in a bit of a bind right now. I don't have a computer where I'm moving to soo yeah.

 **Ronin: So what are you going to do? After Yang is having... *stops when he sees Yang's face***

 _Yang: Finish that and wtach what happens._

I can feel the tension here. I'm trying to write them longer but I got ADD and I kicks in real bad at times...

 _Yang: Likely excuse_

 **Ronin: Behave Yang. Besides I think she's doing great. But she needs to get her butt in gear.**

You're suppose to be on my side here Ronin. Anyways, where it is enjoy!

After Yang and Ruby sat in Yang's room for a bit they heard their front door open. It was their father back from a mission. Boy was Yang afraid to tell him and her pregnancy. I guess I couldn't blame her afterall her dad tends to have a temper. Ruby said she would help, htough what could she do?

Tiayang Xiao Long, was a tall man. His hair was blonde like Yang's but he had blue eyes and some facial hair. He was a very loving dad to his daughters, but when it came to the men that wanted to be with his little babies he was a man with a bit of a nasty attitude. After all they were HIS little girls. So to say the least that explains why Ronin was a secret.

"Hey daddy, how was your mission?" Ruby asked as her and Yang walked into the living room. Yang looked nervously at her dad. Whom only smiled and said "Fine there were a lot of Grimm." Yang took a breath and looked at Ruby who nodded. "Dad you may wanna sit down." Yang said to him, Tiayang did as his eldest daughter asked but looked at her confused. Slowly Yang pulled the test out of her pocket and showed it to her dad.

He took the test out of her hand and took a good look at it. "Funny joke Yang, now what is it?" he then said. Yang shook her head saying "No joke, I'm dead serious dad." Tiayang's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his ears. He little girl pregnant, but how? Well he knew how, but why? The look in his eyes got Yang and Ruby scared. They were the look of murder, luckily the father of the baby was gone otherwise right then and there he would be dead... Literally.

"Where is the guy?" He tried to ask as calmly as possible. Yang knew she was in trouble, and she knew Ronin would be too. "Gone dad, but in his defense he doesn't even know." She said knowing her dad would still be furious but now more so knowing Ronin wasn't around. "Well, he's lucky I can't kill him. Who is it anyways?" he said to her. Again Yang was afraid to tell him Ronin was the father, though she also knew full well he could hold his own against her father.

"Remember Ronin dad?" She asked nervously. He nodded to her "Well, see here's the thing... He's the father and he left a month ago way before I found out, so he doesn't know and I have no way to tell him and please don't kill him!" She blurted out all at once in one breathe. (God i couldn't even do that) Her dad took a deep breath to calm himself before talking "Well, I should kill him, but for now I won't. Unless I see him sometime soon then it's fair game."

Thank goodness he was calm but that's normally not a good sign with him. However you take what yo can get in Yang's case. So after and hour of yelling and getting grounded AGAIN they talked it out on what to do. Though Yang still snuck out here and there until Ruby caught her a few times and she had to be bribed with cookies. Darn her cuteness and she was very convincing.

Somewhere with the White Fang...

"So you know the plan for tomorrow?" The leader asked his men. "Yes sir." They answered. "RONIN!" he yelled. "Oh yes, got it. relax I can do it." Ronin replied. Then they were all dismissed expect for him and a girl. "What's going on with you?" he was asked. Ronin looked at them and sighed replying "I just found out this girl I was dating is now pregnant and it might be mine."

Oh Damn! Haha take that Yang!

 _Yang: Oh yeah, you totally got me Jen._

 **Ronin: Seriously? That cliffhanger?!**

What? I like it so *sticks out tounge*

 _yang: And you say you're the older one. You're more like the kid here._

Eh, untrue... still to bad Ronin I'm writing this story not you.

Ruby: You know I'm right here right? Like I can seriously see everything and hear you guys.

Go find the cookies I hid Ruby

Ruby: *hears me say those words and runs after them*

That was easy well... review favorite and what not. See you later

PitbullLover10


	5. Chapter 5

My mom Yang

Hello everyone I'm back again. Like i said I moved and got no computer. Thank goodness my grandparents live like 10 minutes away from me now.

 _Yang: Well good. I'm curious where that last bit is gunna come into play now though._

 **Ronin: YEAH! You left off with that cliffhanger and I hate those young lady.**

You guys ain't my parents geez...

 _i don't know about that... *Sinister grin*_

Whelp I'm afraid of what she is planning or has done... So I'm just gunna write now.

It's been about two months since her family found out about the baby. Once again Yang was able to sneak out. This time without Ruby even knowing making sure she was asleep. Afterall she wants to still be able to be a teenager pregnant or not. Just no drinking or anything like that. Just gunna be harder once the baby is born.

If only she knew who she was going to run into. This person is important for her. Like she needs him... I just a big hint folks.

She was walking around with her friend, and suddenly she sees HIM. The only who left her, and hurt her. The only man she has ever been with. The father of her baby... Ronin. She got nervous and angry, she didn't want to look at him. But she put her hand on her small bump and took a gulp and told her friends she had to go.

Ronin saw her there with her friends. He was nervous as hell. He left her without a word just a note. He only came to see her well to see if it's true. Judging by how she looked at him she saw him and her hand was on her stomach. It was most likely true that she was pregnant and if so it must be his.

The wolf faunas walked over to the blonde brawler and they both gave each other a huge hug. Until that is Yang pushed him back and slapped him across the face. "How dare you leave like that!" she yelled at Ronin. He couldn't even look at her let alone respond. He felt guilty, like a fool but he had to do it. She didn't want her getting hurt because he was in the White Fang. "Why did you do it?" she asked now crying.

He hugged her again tightly and said "Because I don't want you getting hurt Yang. I know your pregnant, I had someone keep an eye on you. Tell me is the baby mine?" She looked up at him and nodded saying "Yes it's yours Ronin. I'm so sorry I know you aren't ready for a baby. You don't have to be around. I'll be fine honest." She then went to walk away.

He stopped her saying "Yang, I wouldn't leave you alone with OUR child. I may not be around all the time but I will help. This baby is mine and yours, I want to help. However now more than ever I will have someone watching you. If they find out this baby is mine. The White Fang will come and take it away." She looked to him and saw he was very serious. She sighed knowing she couldn't convince him of anything once he made up his mind.

So she nodded and hugged him tightly until her scroll went off. Crap she was in trouble her dad found her gone. So she ran home leaving Ronin on the sidewalk. Still in shock that he was going to be a father. If only he saw that the leader of the White Fang sent someone to shadow him, she was the best at it. She is a cat faunas and basically a ninja some would say. Her name... Blake Bellabonna.

 _Yang: That was short even for you._

Sorry I'm tired you know. I'm working 45 hour work weeks for the last month on top of fixing up my new house.

 **Ronin: So what?**

*Stomps foot* But i don't wanna write more!

 _Yang: *chuckles* See like a little kid. Alright fine you don't have to. Right Ronin?_

 **Ronin: Right. Come one let's put you to bed then.**

I'm not *Yawn* a kid. I'm fine *Yawns and passes out*

 _Yang: Awww how cute haha. Anyway you guys know what do to. See ya!_


	6. Chapter 6

My Mom Yang

Hey guys sorry it's been a bit. A lot has been going on lately I lost track of what Im doing anymore. However I figured since it's been a bit I'll update.

 _Yang: It's about time. Ooooh and do I got something to tell you!_

Tell me now Yang.

 _Yang: Nah I'll wait until the end. Right Ronin it's good._

 **Ronin: I don't know she might kill you, but yup. Haha**

You guys suck. Oh well... To the story... AWAY!

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY. THAT WOULD BE ROOSTER TEETH.** One day I will *Sneaks off to plan*...

A few days later Ronin was back with the White Fang. How let me tell you his role with them. He's I guess you can say one of the highest ranked members. Well the third highest ranked one to be honest. The highest ranked was Adam Taurus, and Blake Belladonna. Now I know you recognize that name. She's the one who spied on Ronin, let's see what happens now that he's back.

Ronin gets called by Adam to his tent to have a word with him. When Ronin walks in he sees Adam sitting in a chair and Blake standing next to him. Adam was a bull faunas with Brown and red hair. He always had his eyes covered by a Grimm mask. he wore black a red dress clothes and has a katana as his weapon. Blake was a cat faunas but covered her ears with a black bow. Though her ears matched her raven hair, and she had ember eyes. She wore a white shirt with a balck vest and black and purple stockings with her lotus type emblem on them. He weapn was called Gamble Shroud and to describe it would be hard.

"So you wanted to see me?" Ronin asked. Adam looked at him and cleared his throat and said "I'm not gunna beat around the bush Ronin. I know you got a human girl pregnant." Ronin paled, how on earth could he have known? No one knew he had left, unless... He looked at Blake and knew Adam had her follow him to see what he was up to. He knew right then and there Yang and her baby were in trouble. "What of it?" he played cool about it

He knew what Adam wanted, if the baby was a faunas he wanted him to take the baby away from Yang. Ronin didn't want to do that, it would hurt Yang deeply. Then Adam said to him "Intersting, let's see hwo this plays out." and then walked over to him "I hope that for your sake it plays out good." then left. Blake stood there in shock because she knew what he wanted to happen. She went over to Ronin and whispered to him "I know what he wants Ronin. So what you can to protect them." Then left after Adam.

Ronin stood there alone and then fell to the ground in tears. His baby and the mother of his baby were in danger because of him. He wasn't sure what to do, however all he knew was it meant he may have to betray the only family he has ever known. He didn't want to but he felt as if he had no choice. Adam wouldn't surely get what he wants if he doesn't. So ronin swore he would do anything to protect the family he has now created with Yang even if it kills him.

Back in Patch Yang is in her room, unaware of the spies watching her moves from the White Fang.

So what did you think? I made this one mostly about Ronin.

 _Yang: Hmmmm, not to bad i guess. However I'm a bit worried what will happen to my bab._

How says it won't be more then one Yang.

 _Yang: *jaw drops* Don't you dare!_

Hehe I can and maybe I will. *Tries to run til I'm stopped by Ronin*

 **Ronin: Oh no you don't young lady. What is your plan?**

Nope not telling. Can't make me.

 _Yang: *holds a piece of paper* Oh yes I can at least._

*reads it* Damn, you got me... But i don't wanna spoil it for my readers. *Grumbles* Damn laws and papers and judges *Sits on the ground in a huff*

 _Yang: Haha Got you. You all know what to do. She's done for the day. Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

My mom Yang update

Hi everyone sorry it's been a real long time. A lot has been going on, i moved twice now. And i'm also 8 months pregnant. Yay me! so for now I will update when possible. Which might i add wont be very often. Thank you to all of you how like my story. I will try and put at least one chapter by the end of the day which I can't promise. However sorry about mistakes here or in the future. My glasses have disappeared on me. Until next time!


End file.
